The club book one one: Karma
by take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs
Summary: Bella has lost her memories Edward left again right after Graduation because he couldn't bare witness to Bella losing her soul. Bella found out about Jake again. The volturi are back with new friends. Strangers that seem strangely familar are also back.
1. Chapter 1

The Club book one: Karma

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled for the first time in a while. It still refused to reach her eyes. At this her smile turned into a depressing frown. Jacob had been so mysterious lately and he had been acting so weird. Shaking these thoughts from my head I then rubbed at my temples.

After that night I couldn't seem to remember the two and half years. My head felt like a razor was cutting through it. A car horn sounded outside as if on queue. I sighed checking my appearance in the mirror once more. Then I bounded down the staircase but more carefully then most because I was the most klutziness person in Forks. Jacob and I were going to a club. We had gotten fake identification of course.

Well I know you think it would be strange to believe in mythical things but after what I've seen well if you had seen it you would believe it too. The Quillete tribe has a secret it has harbored for over a century. They are protectors of the human race. They aren't all human a select group of them are werewolves. You don't believe me. Well there are other things out there too and you wouldn't want to run into them. Me I seemed to be a magnet for trouble of all shapes and sizes. Jacob and the pack had a strange way of thinking and it bothered me from time to time not that I let any of this show.

Jacob was there for me when I was depressed from the vampire attack that had taken Charlie away from me. I didn't remember two and half years of my life. I couldn't remember the bond we must have shared. I only remembered what the 12 year old who through a temper tantrum at the thought of Forks. Not even junior and senior prom though Jacob insists that I went I couldn't imagine that I had gone. For once Jacob had opened the car door for me. I sighed clearing thoughts of the past once more.

I lived in La push because for some reason I refused to go back to sunny Phoenix Arizona. Besides the fact that I had relearned my mom was remarried. Every once in a while I would get odd feelings that arouse from certain conversations and such. It was almost like my memories were ready to come bursting to the surface and they lay just beyond reach. This strain only provided me with nightmares and wicked bad headaches.

Jacob went fast as we drove to The RED CLUB in Port angles. According to just about everyone I know who went there last night at the opening thought it was the spot. I didn't even bother to look at the speed meter, which I knew would only end with ruining the electrifying mood. We finally arrived at the entrance and two burly guys were in front. Jake could have taken them any day. His appearance may be a bit misleading but I knew other wise. Jake stood a good 6" 5" and he seemed to still be growing which wasn't abnormal for his kind and it ran within his family. Jake and I walked arm in arm as if to mock the fact that I thought of him as nothing more than a brother.

Although I know he would prefer a more physical romantic relationship I just didn't feel that way towards him. Though we sure fought as if we were an old married couple when we didn't see eye to eye on certain things like vampires who chose to live as "vegetarians." He could be so hateful. While I didn't even have the memories to fuel my hate towards that existence I only felt the weirdest thing. Empty like a whole had replaced my heart.

Back to the present I concentrated on making my face into a mask that revealed nothing no emotion. I was surprisingly good at this. The bouncer look from the cards to our faces and after what seemed like an eternity they waved us in.

When we were out of ear shot we both burst into laughter. Jacob stopped laughing so suddenly that I didn't even notice. I had been holding my stomach because of how hard had been laughing. When I finally looked up Jake's face was contorted in such a way the thought if looks could kill came to mind. It only could mean one thing. Vampires!

I took a step back. As Jake's stance changed they were heading our way.

Jake looked me full on in my face. He the proceeded to grip my arm as though he thought I was going to runaway. "Follow me" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't do anything but comply as he led the way into the intoxicated dancers. I took a deep breath as we plunged into the crowd.


	2. broken revealances

The alley (Déjà vu)

Jacob had my wrist in a vise like grip as we made our way through the crowd. This only served as a cover route for our escape. My mind raced as we made it to a convenient exit in the back. As the door grew closer I felt the nausea hit me in waves. Jacob stood stone still sense he felt my skin grow all clammy he knew what was coming. The dance floor tilted and spun. Damn at a time like this when I needed to be conscious because it depended on our lives. Jacob swept me into his arms and I shut my eyes against the nauseating waves of pain that crashed through my body wracking its frame.

This was the side effect of coma induced memory loss. I had spent two months of my life in a hospital bed trapped within my mind, which isn't exactly a walk in the park. I woke up in a daze with Jacob at my side preying for everything to be all right. It was then that the waves of pain came like I had been in this position before but all I could draw up was a blank. The doctor explained that it was my brains attempt to gather the memories from the past.

Being cradled in Jacob's arms now only helped to soothe the pain a little. My vision clouded over from the stress of our situation. Escape… the word lingered in my mind like death itself. I shut my eyes tight finally feeling the cool breeze against my skin, which did nothing but isolate the pain to my head. I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Jacob looked down upon me moving slowly thinking we were home free. Then the back door slammed open reveling four figures I could barely make out. Deep within my heart I felt dread. What could possibly be worse than a couple of intoxicated horny men? A couple of intoxicated horny men, a werewolf that was pissed and vampires trailing our Asses that are what.

Jacob cradled me closer as the pain lessened. To him these guys were as harmless as flies but to me they were downright evil. My vision cleared even more only to reveal a dark alleyway. Horny thugs blocked our escape. Even though Jake could take them he couldn't let his anger best him. If he let his anger best him he would transform and this was forbidden to do in front of any human (except me). Sam would have his head on a silver platter. Plus Jake had his arms full with me.

Why had we lied to Sam saying we were going to dinner? Don't get me wrong its not that Jake isn't potential boyfriend material it's just that he's more like a brother.

The door slammed open knocking me from my reverie and momentarily taking my mind off the pain of a hangover from the stress of memory loss and being comatose.

It was the vampires. The crescent shaped scar on my hand seared. When vampires got close this seemed to happen occasionally which meant there is special circumstances for this to happen. I have no clue as to why but suddenly the pain came searing back with a vengeance. It was like ringing an alarm in my head. I was supposed to remember something vital.

The vampires did the oddest thing then they scarred the thugs away. Jacob spoke then with a deep demanding voice " what could you possibly want after all this time."

I looked to his face for an answer of what the Hell he could possibly mean. His face was a mask that held no answer. I looked back to the coven of vampires puzzled and confused. The pain clouded my vision over and it was then I blacked out.

Epov

We stood upon the balcony watching the intoxicated humans dancing below or what they seemed to think dancing was. I stood between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked on with glee fascinated with club goers. His thoughts ventured where a married man should never dream of venturing especially when his wife could very well destroy him if she were angered. Rosalie still hadn't recovered from when we left Bella. Bella grew on her after the mistake that she made. Bella changed people. Rosalie went from unpleasant icy greetings to makeup artist and best friend #2

Bella seemed to whine every time when Alice and Rosalie played dress up the doll but I knew she was at peace with the fact that Rosalie finally accepted her.

If I could cry actual tears I would have. She made me promise that if anything were to happen to her I wouldn't commit suicide or get all depressed. This was different I had shattered her heart for a second time even more then the first. Alice stayed with Rosalie. The only reason why we were in Washington is the fact that Aro decided that we were the perfect vampires to protect his new toy. Club Red he named ironic right.

He hadn't even bothered to ask what of Bella his other toy over the mayhem of his disaster in progress. I guess the fact that I hadn't let him so much as gaze my way plus we couldn't have the Volturi on our backs.

Jasper snapped me out of my musings sighing at the fact that Alice had chosen stay home. He could feel the ecstasy of the dancers below with no way out. I wasn't capable of feeling pity for him for I felt enough for a thousand vampires. Carlisle was about to put his two scents in when a scent so familiar hit me I nearly exploded with confusion and excitement. I hadn't seen my Bella in what seemed like centuries. Though I shouldn't call her my Bella in my musings I do it out of habit. I looked to the entrance of the club wondering what she was possibly doing with Jacob. He was the worst possible person that Bella could need in her life but yet She loved him. I silently cursed myself for thinking this way maybe she was with him to in some small way get back at me for breaking my promise.

Carlisle suggested that we should kick them out knowing how Bella was underage for starters and on top of that a magnet for trouble we headed their way. They seemed to be in a great mood. Jacob and her were laughing seemingly enjoying a private joke.

Jacob stopped laughing catching wind of us and heading for the safest escape route. We had to progress in a slow manner even the drunken dancers were bond to notice the abnormal rate at which we could move. Plus we weren't about to blow our cover no matter how dire the situation.

Jacob scooped Bella into his arms and my mind practically cringed at that. She was even paler then normal. Sheen of sweat covering her face. She looked to be in pure agony. The black hole that had become my heart seemed to stretch in that instance. Then they were out the back exit. We could do nothing but proceed to progress as we watched thugs follow them out. In what seemed like forever we finally made it to the door. Carlisle scared them off as Jasper, Emmett, and I stared at Bella. Waves of pain swept her body or maybe it was fear.

Jacob looked up from her screaming in his mind " what the hell are you here for after all you have put her through." Out loud he shouted what could you possibly want after all this time?" It was as though he had to choose his words carefully.

Bella looked up with a weird expression on her face the last I would've expected. It looked as though she had never laid eyes upon us and then she fainted.

Jacob looked down upon her in worry. Carlisle stepped in calling an ambulance than checking her for a pulse even though he didn't have to I guess you would get used to it. I felt envy crash through me in waves and confusion as well. Jasper patted me on the shoulder he still felt the same about her as before. She had become a like a little sister to him.

He said Jacob felt anger and confusion as well as regret. What had he to regret? He had what he wanted. Bella human and judging from the look on her face he had done something to her brain washed her or something. Why would he feel regret. Did I represent something that triggered this? As though the world had ears and heard my questions it answered with visions that brought me to my knees. Victoria standing over Bella's near dead form. Screaming at her for being human for being the reason James's was dead.


End file.
